Beyond All The Politics
by ForTheLoveOfCamelot4553
Summary: It's all about the politics... or is it? Perhaps not everything is as it seems as the story continues to unfold and old secrets are brought into the light, making for one interesting turn of events. Love, friendship, betrayal, forgiveness, good old fashioned revenge; it's a fairly different take on the characters you know and love and even a few that you don't(featuring fem!Merlin)
1. Chapter 1

"What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Many say that a name defines a person; that it's given to the person for a reason. Could this mean that a name could mold the rest of your life through behavior, personality, likeability, motivation, goals, drive, or ambition? Fate is a fickle thing. Are we fated for our names? Or are our names merely bent to the will of fate, leaving it alone to decide how everything will turn out in the end?

 **No young woman, no matter how great, can know her destiny. She cannot glimpse her part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone she must live and learn. And so it will be for the young witch, arriving at the gates of Camelot… a girl that will in time mother a legend. Her name… Merlin.**

After days spent, traveling the woods on her journey to Camelot, she has finally arrived. Covered in dirt and grime, with very oily hair and her already worn out shoes now even more so, she feels relieved to finally have the castle in her sights. All the nervousness pent up since the countdown days to her departure have all at this moment been forgotten. So to has all the aching and pain in her joints and limbs seem to have withered away for the time being. She sends a smiling nod towards the castle guards of Camelot's outer wall as she thus heads through it into the village.

Unlike her home back in Ealdor, there is much activity here. Where she was accustomed to few children surviving let alone laughing and playing, here they were in abundance. No doubt it is due to much help from her mother's mentor Gaius, Camelot's key physician, whom she will be staying with while she's here.

Looking around there is so much energy, and also quite a lot of strange looks. No doubt, this in part is due to her current appearance, consisting of a baggy, off white tunic, a pair of ugly brown breeches, a makeshift head wrap for her long black hair and boots so worn down it's hard to believe there was ever a point they could be considered new. On no occasion would this seem befitting the attire of a woman no matter her class; however, this seemed the most suitable clothing she had for travel. She's always been more accustomed to choose reliability over fashion and she would not choose differently any day. This is not to say she doesn't wear dresses more often than not, because she typically does. Back home, reliability wasn't particularly an issue… she never traveled anywhere.

People surround here everywhere, so many people… and animals; there goes a man chasing after his goat. She can't help the giggle that erupts from her mouth at that. "Blasted thing," she hears him mutter.

Arriving now at the castle square, there seems to be a large group of people assembled. Horns are sounding and drums are beating. Then she finds out why.

A man is being led to the chopping block on a large, raised wooden platform, with two guards guiding him at each arm. Whispers erupt and Merlin's heart clenches at the sight of him. He appears so resigned, like he's given up. There is no struggle, or calculating look in his expression as if he is planning some elaborate escape. No… he looks sad, lifeless, and pitiful.

Moving in, trying to get a closer look at the scene, a sharp voice sounds from above. "Let this serve as a lesson to all," he begins. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death."

Her nervousness has returned. A strong squeezing sensation grips at her heart as the verdict sinks in.

"I pride myself as a fair ad just king," he continued, "but for the crime of sorcery, there is but on sentence I can pass." With a nod of the head by the King, Thomas Collins' is positioned. He is moved to the block before being forcefully shoved onto his knees and pushed forward. The drumbeat goes on and Merlin looks away, the scene is too horrific to witness.

By averting her eyes, Merlin notices a beautiful woman standing amidst one of the open castle windows. Clearly, being as well groomed and dressed as she is, she is certainly someone of higher status. But she too looks heart heavy. The instant the woman cringes inwards and an audible gasp accompanies a large crunch, Merlin sighs because she knows the man is dead.

"When I first came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But, with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm." He pauses. "So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot was freed from sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!"

A horrific cry erupts from the lingering crowd just as everyone, the king included, began to depart from the scene.

An elderly woman stands amidst it, wrinkled skin, unruly grey hair, dressed in brown tattered robes, she speaks upwards to the balcony where the king now resides once again. "There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic, it is you! With your hatred, and your ignorance! You took my son. But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"

Hatred erupts from Uther as he shouts for the guards to, "Seize her!"

Before the guards could so much as move a few feet, the woman grasps tightly to the pendant around her neck and is gone in a matter of seconds. The only evidence she was there is the lingering black smoke that continues to fade from the spot. The townsfolk, horrified at the threat, disperse immediately and Merlin, back to reality after the initial shock, readjusts the straps of her pack and rushes towards where she hopes the physician's chambers reside.

…

Well upon entering the castle, it took many twists and turns and the asking of a guard or two who took in her attire and begrudgingly point out the way but she made it. Now, she knocks gently on the door and peaks inside. "Hello?" she asks, but nobody responds. Now wandering in, "Hello? Gaius." _Oh, he's up there_ , she thinks as she looks up. Clearing her throat to get his attention; however, didn't quite work like she wanted it to.

Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Instinctually, Merlin's magic kicks in. Before she's even had time to really think about it, time briefly slowed and Gaius's own bed propelled to the space just below the bookshelf to catch Gaius's fall.

"What did you just do?" He accuses.

"Erm…"

"Tell me!"

"I-I-I have no idea what happened."

"If anyone had seen that…"

"Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..."

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

"Nowhere."

"So how is it you know magic?"

"I don't."

"Where did you study? ... Answer me!"

"I-I've never studied magic or, or been taught!"

"Are you lying to me girl?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!"

"I was born like this!"

"That's impossible! Who are you anyways?"

"Oh, erm…" Merlin reaches into her tattered back sack to retrieve the letter her mother had written for Gaius. "I have this letter," she says and hands it to him.

"I-I don't have my glasses."

"I'm Merlin."

"Hunith's daughter?"

"Yes."

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"

"It is Wednesday."

"Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there," he says, gesturing to a door at the back of the room.

She begins heading for it when a thought occurs to her and she turns back around, "You-you won't say anything about, erm…"

"No. Although. Merlin I should say think you," he says and smiles at her. She nods her head quickly before once again heading to the back room to set her things down. By the goddess, she was tried after that long journey.

…

While Merlin resides in her new room up the stairs, probably passed out after her journey, Gaius decides to go ahead and read the letter from Merlin's Mother.

'My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that, if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for her gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her daughter, keep her safe, and may God save you both.'

…

After her much needed rest, Merlin decided to begin exploring the castle some. If she were going to live here, it would be best to know her way around… Or that's what she thought until she became a little lost. Hearing voices up ahead, she thought it would be best to ask directions until their conversation became much more clear and she knew instantly she was imposing, that it wasn't her place to be there.

"Morgana," The king says. Merlin recognizes him from the execution earlier. He seems smaller and yet more formidable being on the same level as him now, opposed to the high balcony he looked down on everyone from earlier.

"Yes?" The woman asks. This is the same beautiful woman whom Merlin had seen at the window during the execution. _So her name is Morgana. I need to remember that._

"What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?"

"I don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration. That poor mother."

"It was simple justice for what he had done."

"To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone."

"You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like."

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?"

"Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet the lady Helen."

"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!"

"I'm your father! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer!"

Uther turns and walks off, fists clenched at his sides. That wasn't good enough though. Morgana had to make sure she had the last say in the argument. "You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!"

A beat passes and Morgana remains where she is, staring out the window once again. Merlin thought perhaps now might be an OK time to ask for help.

"Excuse me?" Merlin calls out to the extravagantly dressed lady.

Morgana turns upon being addressed. Her eyes widen just the slightest after taking in Merlin's ragged appearance. "Did you address me?" Morgana asks, slightly confused as to why this awfully dirty peasant girl is wandering the castle walls.

"Yes, sorry, is that alright? I'm Gaius's new ward, but I just got into today. I figured, if I were to be helping him with his rounds, it would be wise to learn the layout of the castle a little. Unfortunately I seem to have gotten lost."

Morgana, upon hearing why Merlin is here, relaxes much more, though subtly so Merlin won't notice. "Are you trying to get back to the Physician's quarters?"

"Yes please," Merlin smiled.

"I'll walk you there, I need to get something from Gaius anyways, which my maid has forgotten to pick up for me again."

"Thank you."

"It is no problem at all. The name is Morgana by the way, "She sticks her hand out to Merlin, "just Morgana. No need for titles unless my father is around. You?"

"Oh, I'm Merlin."

"Well," Morgana smiled at her, "it is lovely meeting you Merlin."

The two walked the short trip back to Gaius's quarters in a comfortable silence. The two just met, but Morgana could see them becoming quick friends. There was no need to rush into learning things about the other right away though. For now it was just a meeting."

…

As Merlin sat up in bed the next morning, she could hear the faint calling of her name, over and over again.

Now, getting up and heading down from her own bedchambers to the main room, she sits down to the table where Gaius places a large bucket of water in front of her.

"I got you water. You didn't wash last night."

"Sorry."

"Help yourself to breakfast."

She looks down at the bowl of watery porridge Gaius placed in front of her. _Oh no._ Gaius intentionally knocks a bucket of water off the table. Without thinking, Merlin quickly stands up and stops it with her magic. Gaius gasps and they look at each other briefly before Merlin lets it drop and the water splashes all over the floor.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells."

"So what did you do? There must be something.

"It just happens," she says while retrieving a mop to clear up the water.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." Gaius places a small sac and bottle on the table. "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

"Okay."

"And here," Gaius gives Merlin a plate with a sandwich. "Off you go. And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."

Merlin eats her sandwich as she walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. She knocks on a door and a squinting old man answers.

…

Later that day, Merlin crosses the drawbridge into the training grounds.

"Come on, where's the target?" A male voice calls out.

"There sir?" Asks what sounds like a scared voice to answer the first.

"Into the sun?" The first voice sneers again.

"But it's not that bright?"

"Ah, a bit like you then?" The man speaking is clad in chainmail. There are men similarly dressed standing behind the first man, laughing at the scene.

"I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, sir?"

The poor man goes to put up the shield when shouts from behind the first man start saying things like 'teach him a lesson.'

"This'll teach him," The first man says again and begins throwing daggers.

"Hey! Hang on!"

"Don't stop!"

"Here?"

"I told you to keep moving! Come on, run! Do you want some moving target practice everyone?"

The target drops and rolls to where Merlin's feet are. She put her foot down on it to make sure the poor man couldn't pick it back up.

"Hey, come on, that's enough!"

"What?" The other man asks indignantly.

"You've had you fun."

"Do I know you?" He asks as he looks down on her, still worn and dirt covered from travel. He's clearly appalled that someone looking and dresses the way she is, is speaking to him in such a matter.

"Merlin" she says and sticks her hand out.

"So I don't know you."

"Nope. I'm pretty good friends with people I do know though and I could never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin looks down to the man still on the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, miss."

In turn, Merlin nods and smiles at him before turning and beginning to walk away. "You know," calls the first man back at her, "I could never have a friend who could be so stupid.

She stops abruptly and turns again to face him. "Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with a girl smaller, weaker, younger and obviously less trained than yourself? Is that the type of man you are?"

"I-I-um…"

"I clearly may not be as wealthy as someone of your standing, as I can tell from your current attire you're likely a nobleman, but at least I was raised to respect others. The day you learn to be respectful of those beneath you is the day you will deserve the respect of those beneath you. Good day." And she left that time without looking back.

His buddies behind him laughed after that. There was also a loud and abrupt clang from there as well, likely a scene made by the man who was probably angry.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin came across Morgana the next day, who praised Merlin for the guts it took to stand up to Arthur, which is also when Merlin learned the man's name, and his relation to Morgana and the king. _So he was the prince… go figure._

"You also look much better than the first time we spoke, after your travel here that is." The woman smiled at her. And it was true. For all intents and purposes, Merlin managed to deep clean herself, as much as she was able to anyways. Her hair, similar to Morgana's but longer and less wavy had gotten its life back. She had even put on the simple light blue dress, which she brought with her from home. It was always her favorite because it went so well with her deep blue eyes and light complexion. Dressing up seemed to take away from her slightly larger ears.

Next, she even had a confrontation with Gaius about keeping her nose down and staying out of trouble because it turns out, getting in the face of the future king isn't the way to do that.

…

"Hey, you there!" She hears while walking back through the market place but keeps walking. "Merlin." _Not turning around._ "Come on, don't run away. I didn't realize you were deaf as well as dumb." Now she stops and turns.

"Who's running? I'm just idly wandering through the market place minding my own business. You're still trying to pick a fight with a girl!"

"So I see you still haven't learned to respect your superiors." He's stalking closer to her as he says this until eventually he's practically in her face.

"Look, I already told you what it takes to earn my respect and right now you are proving to be just as much of an ass as you were yesterday, the only difference being that now I know you are a royal one."

His face scrunched up in confusion. "You didn't know who I am?" He took a step back from her.

"Well, seeing as I arrived only the day before, it's hard to say I did. Now if you will excuse me, I have tasks to finish for my mentor Gaius. Goodbye." Merlin turned on her heel and left him standing there in the market once again with a dumbfounded expression on his pretty little face.

…

That night, the third night, Merlin heard the calling of her name again. This time, she decided to investigate.

She went across the courtyard, down past the dungeons into a large cave deep below the castle grounds. She hears laughter and the call of her voice again.

"Where are you?"

The loud flapping of wings followed by the appearance of a large form ensued and landed well a ways in front of her. _The Dragon._ "I'm here!" He says. "How small you are for such a great destiny?"

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"

"You gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason."

"Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the lands of Albion."

"Right."

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike."

"I don't see what this has to do with me."

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No. No, you've got this wrong."

"There is no right or wrong, there is only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."

"None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it."

"No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot."

"Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." That's when the wings begin to flap again and the dragon flies back overhead.

"Wait! Wait! Wait; stop! No, I- I need to know more!"

…

Merlin was taking the draught to Morgana's chambers as Gaius had instructed. When she walks in, Morgana walks behind the changing screen.

"You know Aeolous, I've been thinking about Arthur. He's amazing with weaponry; I'll give him that, though I feel bad for whatever woman ends up with him. Pass me that dress will you?" Merlin passes her the dress over the changing screen. "… You should have seen that girl Merlin I told you about. She really put him in his place the other day. Of course he's to proud and arrogant to admit it."

"My lady, it's me Merlin. Gaius has asked me to bring you your sleeping drought. I apologize but your maid is not here."

Morgana pokes her head out from behind the changing screen, "Well, hello Merlin. What have I told you about calling me lady, Morgana is fine" She smiles. "You could go ahead and just set it down on the table over there."

"Alright."

"Anyways, since you're here, do you mind helping me with the fastenings."

"Of course."

"Thank you. Will you be in attendance to the feast this evening? It would be your first, correct?"

"Yes and yes; I will be there accompanying Gaius."

"Oh nonsense, you will be my guest tonight."

"That hardly seems appropriate, I'm no one of high standing."

"No worries, you'll be with me. I'll even give you one of my old dresses that don't fit me anymore. It's just there collecting dust in my closet. The light blue color will look far better on you than it ever did me. You have the right complexion for it."

"Seriously, I couldn't possibly…"

"Nonsense! I am taking you under my wing. There's something about you that I've come to grow quite fond of."

"Thank you, Morgana?"

That is when Morgana's maid Aeolous entered. Merlin hadn't met her at all up until then. Both girls helped Morgana ready in a deep, red teaser dress. Her hair was done in an extravagantly brilliant up do, and her makeup was perfect. She then took to readying Merlin in the deep, dark blue, floor length dress, accompanied with full off the shoulder sleeves, a foot long train and a small plunging neckline; it's enough to get guys interested but not low enough to seem inappropriate. The top half of the bodice hugs her body tightly, while the lower half is relaxed and cascades simply down the rest of her frame. Merlin's long black hair is pinned to her left side and made to fall the rest of the way while only adding a few curls to the tips. The only makeup added to her flawless skin is the black liner to exaggerate her eyes. Merlin could definitely tell Morgana was having fun using Merlin as her dress-up doll. Morgana said her own maid is already far too old to want to indulge her in the pleasure to doing this. Not that Merlin was complaining, it was quite fun for her too, of course she wouldn't admit that out loud though.

…

The feast is starting and Morgana wanted the girls to be fashionably late. Now, walking in, Merlin takes a quick glance around the room. First, she see Gaius standing next to a large pillar and keeping an eye on everyone, likely making sure nobody hurts themselves in a drunken state. Next, she sees Uther sitting at the high table with a gleeful smile on his face. As her eyes continue to glance around the room, her eyes land on Arthur's, who was already looking in their direction. He appears to be with a group of his mates, his lips move but she can't make out what he said, but she gathers it was something about the lord.

She was the first to break the brief moment of eye contact when someone from behind shoved her to the left, hissing what sounded like a horrible "Move it," and pushed past her to create a direct beeline towards Arthur, whose small smile seemed to disappear at the sight of the newly arrival. ( **Think Margaery Tyrell from Game of Thrones).** Morgana gently laid an arm on Merlin's shoulder and led her away from the entrance doors.

"Who is she," Merlin asks.

"That's Abellona. She's my father's ward."

"Oh, she's pretty?

"Pretty annoying is more like it," Morgana scowls. "She is the worst sort of girl there ever was, unless Arthur or my father is present of course. During those times, she is an angel sent from heaven above."

"I'm getting the sense you don't quite like her."

"Saying I don't like her is an understatement. Her father, Sir Gorlois was my father's best friend and first in command. He took her in after her father died in battle six years ago. Ever since then, she's walked around like she owns the place."

"What do you mean?"

"She's convinced she's going to marry Arthur and become queen."

"Well, what's the likeliness of that actually happening?"

"I doubt she will. He'll probably be married off to some princess for an advantageous marriage to benefit the kingdom. That's why she's trying to weasel herself in so far, to make herself the most likely candidate."

"Isn't the most important thing whether or not she can make him happy?"

"Normally yes, but for as pratish as my brother can be, I would not wish her upon either him or the kingdom."

Both girls start giggling as they see Abellona trying to get Arthur to dance with her. He makes what looks like a refusal and most likely a poorly made excuse judging by the sheepish look on his face and the gesture he makes towards Morgana before heading over to where her and Merlin are still located.

"I'll leave the two of you to talk," Merlin says to Morgana before Arthur arrives.

"You don't have to leave, stay. We can make fun of his torment together."

"I will see you later. Arthur isn't my idea of company."

"Oh, alright then."

The two girls nod their heads in acknowledgment to meet up again later just as Arthur arrives.

"Mer _lin_ " Arthur emphasizes her name and smirks when he sees her, but it doesn't have the affect on her he had been hoping for. Instead, she just smiles at Morgana and walks away, completely ignoring his presence near her altogether.

"Well what's her problem?" Arthur asks Morgana.

"You're not a problem per say, more like an annoying pest she keeps coming across."

"Is that what she said about me?" He asks defensively. "The is treasonous talk. She can be thrown in the stocks for that."

"That is not what she said about you Arthur, it was merely a deduction made from both of your recent encounters of each other. And anyways, I'm fairly certain she has already said something far worse to you and has remained stock free. Perhaps you have a soft spot for the girl?" Morgana raises a suggestive eyebrow and a smirk at him and he realizes what she's hinting at.

"I do not!" He says a little louder than necessary and a few people make quick glances in their direction. "It would seem that you do though, getting her all dressed up in what looks to be one of your old dresses. Not to mention the amount of makeup you probably have plastered to her face. Careful Morgana, someone might think you're trying to find someone to outshine yourself."

"So you admit she's attractive, especially for someone with almost no makeup on her face at all."

Arthur spluttered, "That's not what I…"

"Face it Arthur, you backed yourself into a corner on this one. You're just to damn stubborn to admit it." Morgana smirked and then she too walked away.

The horns sound. "If everyone will please find their places," Uther says. He sits dead center at the head table. Arthur sits as his right hand, Morgana on the other side of Arthur. Abellona sits as Uther's left hand, while another olive skinned girl with dark hair sits to the left of her. Merlin decided despite being Morgana's guest, her ranking made it most appropriate to remain standing, she just moved much closer to where Morgana was instead. Arthur glanced at her briefly but glanced back at his father as he began to speak.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

Applause ensues. Music begins and the Uther and the court take their seats. Helen begins singing and the court members begin nodding off to sleep. Merlin notices and quickly presses her hands over her ears. Cobwebs begin forming around the room over the enchanted sleepers. Merlin sees the witch staring at Arthur as she walks forward, her voice rising higher and higher. As she begins pulling a hidden dagger from her sleeve, Merlin looks up to see a chandelier overhead and magically drops it on her as she raises her arm to throw it. Court members wake and pull the cobwebs off, muttering to one another in confusion. Uther and Arthur stand up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor. In one final attempt at revenge, Mary raises herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur but Merlin, more prepared this time, slows down time to reach Arthur and pull him out of harm's way. The dagger slices into Arthur's chair where his head had been only a millisecond ago.

Luckily for Merlin though, Arthur's quick reflexes kicked in as they fell and he repositioned himself underneath her before they landed, cushioning her fall. He took the full impact of hitting the floor. Silence ensued and everyone held their breath in pause, nobody daring to move, not even Merlin or Arthur still lying on the floor. He looks up to see her glancing him over. "You're OK," he hears the sigh of relief in her voice and he can't help but not want to get up. As soon as he does, he'll feel the real impact of the fall.

The moment ended just as quickly; however, when Uther quickly helped Merlin up by her arm and shook the girl's hand. Arthur took this time and leapt to his feet as well.

"You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid," Uther said so graciously.

"Oh, well…" Merlin shrugged.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"No, honestly, you don't have to, your highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well…"

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's maidservant."

"Father!" Arthur exclaims from behind her.

Morgana, to Merlin's right, snorts in laughter before regaining her composure again. Applause can once again be heard around the room.

…

"Seems you're a hero," Gaius says to Merlin as she walks into the Physician chambers.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?"

"But...that was magic."

Gaius nods, "And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life."

" Oh, no."

"Perhaps that's its purpose.

Merlin sigh, "My destiny."

"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." Gaius hands Merlin a book wrapped in a cloth. She unlatches it and looks inside and can't help but snort herself once she sees what's inside.

"But this is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden."

"I will study every word."

There's a knock on the door of the Physician's chambers. "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away," a guard yells from the other side of it.

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."


	3. Chapter 3

Two months have already passed in the Kingdom of Camelot, since the arrival of the young witch who saved the life of the future king. After receiving the position of becoming the prince's maidservant, Merlin and Arthur fell into a daily routine of bickering and snide remarks. The two of them blatantly pushed the other's buttons at every given opportunity, and were well aware the other was trying to do so.

For the most part, these last two months haven't been entirely all that eventful. Merlin, as she was accustomed to back home, worked herself to the bone, often forgetting to eat meals at the necessary times and instead resorted to sneaking food from Arthur's plates when his attention was lacking. Most of her free time was spent reading from the book on magic that Gaius had given her, or studying herbs and medicines from Gaius' many written works. Morgana too, after taking the girl under her wing, helped Merlin mold into the inner workings of everyday Camelonian life. They often would jest and mock some of the more outrageous visiting nobles. Even though Merlin keeps tight lipped about her handle on magic, the two young ladies became fast friends.

The prince for his part is typically either found on the training field, or in the presence of his father, working under the king's tutelage in his preparation to one day assume his role as king himself. Sometimes in an effort to avoid Merlin, he loads her up with far more chores than necessary to keep her busy for a while, especially with Morgana's constant teasing at the comment he apparently made about his maidservant's appearance the night of the feast when she saved him. No matter what he does, somehow he always manages to put his foot in his mouth in regards to her and now actively tries to stand-alone from her company when possible.

That's certainly not to say that this passing of time has been all sunshine and rainbows and completely boring these past two months with nothing more than bickering and avoidance… quite the opposite in fact. A tournament was held within the first two weeks of Merlin's new post, and at great risk of exposure, she managed to save Arthur from a magically cheating knight by the name of Valiant. With animated snakes in his shield, he tried to end the prince's life as they battled, but rather lost his life in turn. For anyone who could have succumbed to the snakebite, Merlin wished it could have been Abellona, Uther's ward. Her wailing over Arthur's health during the incident sounded like that of a screeching banshee, overly exaggerated and acting as though she would faint where she stood. Uther and Arthur were quick to sooth her 'worries' showing how unharmed the prince had been, while Morgana looked to Merlin with a face that read 'My father and brother are both gullible'. Abellona's plan backfired though, when Uther sent her to stay for a time with friends of his from a neighboring kingdom who are set to visit Camelot in the not too distant future, to give the girl some distance from the stressful ordeal she had to witness.

A far worse incident occurred just last Thursday when a creature contaminating the water supply began turning up corpses left and right. At first, nobody could tell what was causing this disease, and Uther ordered Arthur to lead a full on witch-hunt within the kingdom to find the culprit responsible, but that endeavor proved futile. Instead, Arthur, with the secret magical help from Merlin, was able to destroy the beast contaminating the water, which returned to its normal state once it was gone. The problem on Merlin's mind, however, was that the culprit was never found.


	4. Chapter 4

Red and blue face each other at center point of the main hall. They are two kingdoms, so long at odds here to make anew, to start fresh and begin again as comrades.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people."

King Bayard of Mercia has come to Camelot form a peace treaty with Uther. On two sides facing, stand the kings with each of their most loyal and trusted behind to witness. Arthur, at his father's right hand side, remains studious and serious for the proceedings.

As the kings' hands clasp, the clapping amidst those surrounding ensues with Arthur to start them off. There should finally be peace.

Merlin attempts to hurry down the corridor as other servants continue to pass her on all sides, until even Gaius happens across the young witch while she struggles to carry the heavy bag in her arms.

"Why do I always get landed the donkey work," She asks him.

"You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do."

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside," she groans and gestures to the bag.

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard works breeds…" he pauses to think, "a harder soul"

Merlin this time looks at him incredulously. "There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up," before he can respond, "and don't you dare deny it! I saw you had to think long and hard about that one," she scowls at him.

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you're talking about Merlin."

A sudden gasp sounds and Merlin looks left to the girl who was just about to pass by the two of them to see that she had fallen. "Sorry… excuse me," the young woman says. The bedding she was carrying is strewn out on the stone floor.

"It's quite alright," Merlin assures her. "In fact, let me give you a hand with that. I'm Merlin…" she introduces herself as she picks up a pillow off the ground,

"Cara," she replies, and the two stand up and shake hands. She was certainly far too pretty to be a simple maid, with auburn hair and aqua blue eyes. Even though there was some faded red in her attire, the large use of the color blue gave way that this girl was one of Bayard's servants. "You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honor."

"Oh, but of course it is. Someone's got to keep the place running," Merlin laughs lightly and winks to the girl, though Gaius behind her doesn't look quite as amused at the comment and simply raises his eyebrow as a response.

"Well, thank you Merlin."

"Of course, and here's the pillow you dropped," Merlin says as she hands over the pillow she picked up.

"It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," the young witch replies as the other woman begins to walk away.

"Shouldn't you be busy running the place?" Gaius jokes and laughs now that they are alone again. Merlin just smiles, nods and then once again begins her quick jog with the heavy bag now back in her grasp. She has a job to do after all.

As the feast for the treaty draws near, Merlin helps Arthur get ready for the occasion. "When was the last time these were cleaned?" She gestures to his clothes for the night as she scrunches her nose up in disgust at the smell.

"Last year some time. Before the feast of Beltane," Arthur gives a reply.

"Did it end in a food fight," She asks as she goes to put his jacket on him.

"Don't all feasts?"

"Well, I wouldn't know. The heirs and graces of the court are a mystery to me."

"Not tonight they won't be."

"I'm going to be at the banquet?"

"Not quite. You'll be there to make sure that my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it," Arthur says as he shrugs off the jacket and hands it back to Merlin. "Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?

"Won't this do?" Merlin asks as she gestures down to her brown ankle length faded dress. The whole thing is loose and flows freely to provide for maximum range of movement to carry out her chores. It's certainly nothing special, just an everyday peasant dress, but in the event that this food also ends in a food fight, it will certainly be nothing to spill a tear over.

"No," he responds. "Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot," he says and briefly disappears behind the changing screen before reappearing with one of the most ghastly, absolutely ugly outfits that Merlin has ever laid eyes upon.

"You can't be serious."

"But of course I am."

"Arthur, those are men's robes. If anything, it will probably appear in bad taste to have a female servant wearing men's clothing to such an occasion as a feast of royalty and nobility. I'm already looked at strangely for wearing pants and tunics when I voyage out with you on hunting trips and the like."

"Hmm, I see what you mean," Arthur looks at the ensemble in his hand with disappointment. Merlin could tell he had just wanted to deeply embarrass her, but apparently hadn't thought through the repercussions.

"I'm sure it will be fine simply wearing what I already have on."

"No can do, you must dress accordingly as a representative of Camelot. Do you have anything red you can wear?"

"I suppose I shall have to check on that. I don't believe I own anything red… enough about me; however, I must tend to your attire for the evening and get it cleaned. I'm positive that what you wear reflects far more highly on Camelot than anything I could possibly wear, I'm sure." With that, Merlin grabs Arthur's attire and leaves the room.

It was early afternoon that Merlin had that discussion with Arthur. Since then, his clothes have been washed and he has been prepared for the evening ahead. He left minutes ago to discuss protocol for the evening with his father before everyone else arrives to the grand hall for celebrations and the official signing.

As Merlin walks down the hall after leaving Arthur's room, she stumbles across Morgana walking in the direction of her own chamber, her own maidservant trailing behind in her wake. "Good evening my lady, shouldn't you already be getting ready of tonight's festivities?" Merlin asks her. "Everything is set to begin in less than two hours."

"Don't you worry yourself Merlin, I'm heading to my room now to begin getting ready, though I could say the same to you. You'll be there tonight too, I imagine. Good thing too, because I always become far too bored at these sorts of things."

"Arthur wants me to wear red, but truthfully, I don't have anything in that color. The cost of dye in that color is far beyond my pay grade."

"You know what? Follow us back to my room, I probably have something suitable that you could wear for the evening." Morgana begins walking again towards her bedchambers, gesturing the other two to follow.

"Oh, goodness no," Merlin shakes her head as she begins walking also, "I already have that blue dress you had given me from the first celebrations when we met. You are a great friend to me my lady, but I fear it would be far too inappropriate to borrow any of your clothes."

"Ah, but if I give you a dress, then it is yours to do with as you please and you're technically not borrowing it from me."

"But…" Merlin goes to protest.

"No buts, Merlin. I already know which dress I'll give you. I refuse to any longer conform to the red dress scheme my father likes to inflict on us during important meetings. It is a dress that I used to wear for these same kinds of meetings, until I realized I much preferred to stand out amongst the crowd. Trust me, as Arthur's servant, it will come in handy a lot in the future." The three of them reach the outskirts of her chambers and Morgana's maid Aeolous quickly scrambles ahead to open the door before her master reaches it, then the three all walk inside.

Morgana headed straight for her wardrobe and rummaged through the contents at the back before pulling out a stunning deep red, full-length dress. The sleeves are long and stop at the wrists, but have long red fabric that flows out from gold bands at the elbows on both sides and then extends towards the floor before tapering off a little below the knees. The entire torso and back are lines with golden trim designs, which stop at the waist. The whole ensemble is then complemented with a sweetheart neckline, subtle and decent.

Merlin looks from the dress up to a bright and smiling Morgana… "Oh Morgana! It is just too much."

"Nonsense, Merlin. You are to take this dress happily, that is an order," Morgana says with a smile and a wink. Merlin, not able to contain herself from the contagious gesture, smiles back and gives a nod before taking the dress from Morgana.

"I suppose I shall head to my room quickly to prepare then. I shall see you at tonight's celebrations… thank you Morgana."

"Hey!" Morgana calls, "knock them dead tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin quickly put on the dress from Morgana as soon as she reached her room. With a little help from magic, the ties were done fast and neat. She moved the part in her hair further to the left so that her long, wavy black hair swept over and down her left shoulder and then quickly left again to rush to the great hall to help finish preparations for the evening.

She was helping to set up the appetizer table for the guests when footsteps could be heard approaching near from behind her.

"Excuse me miss," came Arthur's voice, "The feast has not begun yet. It will begin shortly, but the servants are currently working on last minute preparation." Assuming he was addressing someone else, she continued to shuffle trays around the tabletop to make room for as many as possible. "Miss," he begins again, "would you perhaps be more comfortable elsewhere in the meantime?"

Then Merlin feels a hand gently rest on her shoulder, and she turns around to greet the prince behind her with a confused face. "Are you addressing me Arthur? Apologies, I thought you were speaking to someone else."

"Merlin?" He asks incredulously and gives her a once over. "When I asked if you has anything red to wear, I didn't expect it to be quite so grand. Wherever did you get that thing?"

"Well, um…" she chewed her lip awkwardly, "Morgana gave it to me. I told her it was far too much but she insisted and wouldn't let me turn it down."

"That does sound like her."

"Indeed. She told me it's a dress she used to wear to represent Camelot on occasions such as this but said she doesn't wear it anymore. She knows that you wanted me to wear red… why? … Does it look bad?"

Arthur noticed Merlin begin to tug lightly on the hem of the sleeves and realized she felt a bit self-conscious in it. "Of course no," he says to ease her mind because she does in fact look stunning in the dress, "you look exquisite Merlin."

Merlin gave a small smile at this. "Excuse me Arthur, I really must help finish with the preparations for this evening."

"Oh, yes, of course! I was just… I'm just going to..." And he gestured for himself to go in a different direction. The two nodded their heads slightly and then both went in opposite directions.

A while later, the celebrations are in full swing. Bayard is currently signing the treaty and Uther makes a joke before beginning to sign through his half as well. Two long tables fill the space of the room, one side with Camelot and the other of Mercia. Various others are scattered around to watch the proceedings as witnesses.

"You are easily one of the most beautiful women in the room," says a voice to her left.

"Morgana!" Merlin whispers to her, "What are you doing here, you're meant to be at the head table."

"Why I snuck off of course. Nobody is currently paying attention to what I'm doing." Merlin quickly scans the room and catches that servant Cara's eyes. "Seems you're not the only underappreciated beauty in the room, Merlin. She's also certainly pretty for a handmaiden."

"That's Cara," Merlin tells Morgana. "And she's pretty for a princess, let alone a hand maiden," Merlin giggles.

"Oh, perhaps we have some competition then," Morgana winks at Merlin.

"We?" she asks bewildered. "Somehow I doubt I'd make it anywhere near you on the spectrum of who's the most desirable here, Morgana."

Uther finishes signing and the two kings clasp hands. The clapping ensues and Morgana whispers to Merlin, "I better return to my seat before my father notices I've left it."

Merlin nods to the princess as Morgana turns to leave, walking behind the crowd to sneak back to her seat at the table.

"People of Camelot," Bayard begins, "for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." As he says this, a servant brings in the goblets intended for Uther and Arthur. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."

Merlin was watching the proceedings, but grew concerned when the servant Cara approached her looking very worried.

"Merlin, I need to speak to you," she says

"The wounds we received in battle…" Bayard continues his speech.

"What is it?" Merlin asks her.

"Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell."

Merlin quickly glances at Gaius nearby. When she catches his eye, she gives him a gesture of 'I'll be right back', before following Cara out of the hall.

Bayard's speech still continues, "Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war."

Merlin and Cara stop in an abandoned corridor.

"It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized…" the girl began.

"Whoa, slow down," Merlin tells her. "Start from the beginning."

"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in…"

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"If he knows I said anything, he will kill me."

"Do not worry, I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw."

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself."

"Cara…Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?"

"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall."

"What has he done with the goblet?"

"I saw him putting something in it."

"What?" Merlin asks in alarm.

"I shouldn't! He'll kill me!"

"Please, tell me! Was it poison?" At Cara's nod of affirmation, Merlin quickly bolts out of the corridor. In trying to get back to the Hall of Ceremonies as possible to save Arthur; however, she failed to notice the smirk on Cara's face as soon as Merlin turned her back to her.

"And to fallen warriors on both sides," Merlin hears Uther just as she's almost made it to the hall, running the whole way back. Just as everyone raises their goblets to their lips, Merlin barges into the room.

"Stop!" She yells out just as she makes it through the door and runs into the room. "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" and she takes Arthur's goblet right out from his hands.

"What?" Uther is outraged.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur sternly asks her.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison!"

"This is an outrage!" Bayard yells out as he draws his sword and knights on both sides follow suit, ready to strike the other if necessary.

"Order your men to put down their swords," Uther commands just as several of his guards rush into the room. "You are outnumbered."

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

Uther turns to Merlin then, "On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

ARTHUR  
"I'll handle this," Arthur says as he moves around the table and quickly moves to Merlin. "Merlin, you're an idiot. Have we been at the sloe gin or something?" he asks and rips the goblet right from her hands."

"Unless you want to be strung up," says Uther, "you will tell me why you it's poisoned now."

"He was seen lacing it."

"By whom?"

"I am unable to say."

"I won't listen to this anymore!" Bayard cuts in.

"Pass me the goblet," Uther commands Arthur and Arthur hands it to him. "If you're telling the truth…"

"I am," Bayard confirms.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you? "Bayard and his knights sheathe their swords and he reaches for the goblet. "No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Bayard snorts at the remarks but Uther then turns to Merlin and holds the goblet out to her, "She'll drink it he says."

"But if it is poisoned, she'll die!" Arthur exclaims aloud.

"Then we'll know she was telling the truth," Uther tells his son and the surrounding crowd.

"And what if she lives?" Bayard asks Uther.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with her as you will."

"Uther, please!" Gaius pleads, "She's just a girl! She doesn't know what she's saying!

"Then you should've schooled her better."

"Merlin," says Arthur, "apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it."

"No, no, no, no, no! It's, it's all right." Merlin takes hold of the goblet and looks around the room as everyone silently watches her… waiting. She looks at Arthur who looks concerned, and then at Uther who has a look of 'hurry up' on his face.

Then Merlin's eyes quickly wander to Morgana, who is shaking her head, 'no, don't drink it' but Merlin can only give her a sorry smile as a reply. The young witch raises the glass to toast to the whole room before bringing the goblet to her lips and drinking heavily from it. A few seconds pass and she doesn't feel anything. She breathes out a sigh of relief, "It's fine."

Uther turns to Bayard, "She's all yours."

But then it began. Her throat began to burn and her eyes began to water. She began to struggle to breathe, trying and failing to catch her breath. She then opens her eyes, not even realizing she has closed them when her eyes meet the panicked in appearance gaze of Arthur in front of her. Clutching her throat, she is unable to speak, only let out choked garbles before the room begins to spin and she feels herself begin to fall… the last thing she remembers before blacking out are a pair of large, warm, strong hands closing around her.

Merlin slowly began to feel the lift of the heavy fog she seems to be in. She doesn't know where she is, but everything hurts. She feels absurdly hot and wet and sticky, her throat feels raw as if she's spent days gargling rocks nonstop, her body feels as if it's been trampled by a stampede of horses and her head is pounding. Despite this; however, she slowly begins to open her eyes to see Gaius and Morgana hugging with tears in their eyes.

"That is disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Exclaims Merlin. "You're old enough to be her grandfather."

"Merlin, you're alive!" he shouts out happily as a reply.

"No," she spews sarcastically, "I'm the ghost come back to haunt you." Morgana grabs onto to Merlin and pulls her into a big hug. "… Can't breathe, you're crushing me," Merlin just barely manages to make out.

"Sorry, I'm just…I thought you were dead," Morgana responds sheepishly.

"It's fine. It's more than fine. …erm…what happened?" Merlin asks the two of them. "The last thing I remember is drinking the wine, then everything went black."

"Arthur!" Merlin calls when she sees him walking down the corridor her and Gaius are currently walking down. She hasn't seen him in a couple of days. While she's been recovering from being poisoned, he'd been locked in the dungeons, compliment of his father all because Arthur saved her life, despite it putting his own at risk.

Hearing Merlin call his name, he quickly turns to her, "Yes? Still alive then I take it?"

"I just… I wanted to say thank you… you know, for saving me and all that. Gaius said it was a very dangerous journey, however did you manage on your own?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asks her in a whisper, Gaius standing back a bit from the two of them.

"Of course."

"Truthfully, I'm not sure. All I do know is that I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way."

"A light? Who?"

"I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them."

"Well I'm glad you made it back safely, for both out sakes. You should not have risked your life from mine to begin with though" She smiles at him.

"Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. Wasn't an easy feat though, I'll give it that, what with a crazy sorceress out to get me while I was there. In fact, I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand."

"Did she give you a name?"

"No, when I asked who she was, she simply replied that she was the last face I'd ever see." Arthur looks lost for a moment, before quickly smirking at Merlin, "I'm glad that was not the case."

"Yeah, me too."

"I expect you to be back to work tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early."

"Anyways, I must be off. My father has requested my presence. Can't keep him waiting long, especially after the stunt I just pulled and leaving against his orders."

"Yes, of course, by all means, and thank you again Arthur," she says.

"Get some rest," he calls over his shoulder, as they both turn to head in different directions, him towards his father and her walking again with Gaius towards his chambers.

"Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honour. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant," Gaius says.

"You're right," she smiles at the old man before becoming more serious. "Though, it all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote… I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur."

"But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin."

"So this Nimueh, the one who you said poisoned me, do you think she'll be back?"

Gaius sighs, "I think it is very possible. Unfortunately, only time may tell."

"Perhaps next time she shows her face then, I'll be ready for her."

The two nod and continue walking in silence after that, both thinking about the future and what's to come.


End file.
